Raven and Rachel: Switched
by Shadowy Flip Flops of DOOM
Summary: Raven gets transported to an alternate universe where she's normal. Rachel gets transported to another universe where she's superpowered. Complete-ish.
1. Insanity

I know the 'alternate universe' thing is cliche. Too bad. Raven ends up in an alternate reality where she has to deal with normalcy and being considered crazy. Rachel ends up in an alternate reality where she has to deal with superpowers...oh, yeah, and being considered crazy. The question is, why?

Raven woke up to the sound of an alarm blared in her ear. She was up in fifteen seconds, automatically assuming, "Trouble!" But something was different. The regular alarm was louder, and usually Robin shut it off right away. She shook her head, still slightly groggy, and looked around.

Bolting upright, Raven's eyes widened. She was in a completely unfamiliar room! She realized the annoying blaring sound was coming from an alarm clock and quickly unplugged it, having no prior experience with alarm clocks and therefore not knowing about the snooze button.

As soon as the annoying beeping was gone, Raven sat down on the bed-not her own-to think. She'd gone to sleep at ten o'clock in her own room. They had caught a couple thieves and rescued a couple cats earlier, nothing too unusual...was it a new villain? Maybe one with some control over illusions or something? Goodness knows those types were common enough...

A familiar voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Rachel! Wake up! We're gonna be late!" Raven allowed herself a small smile. Robin was here, he'd help explain...wait, what? Late for what? And who in the world was Rachel?

What was going on? Raven scrambled off the unfamiliar bed into an unfamiliar room. "What is happening?" She said out loud. She scrambled over to the dresser-she was in pajamas that, once again, she didn't recognize. Seeing as she had no other choice, she walked over to the dresser and opened it, hoping that if this wasn't an illusion whoever this stuff belonged to wouldn't mind. Most of the stuff looked like what she would wear-dark colors, lots of blue and purplish hues-if she was a civilian. She yanked on one of the blouses and a pair of pants and stood up to look at herself in the mirror.

She gave a small cry of surprise and stumbled backwards. She..she didn't look like that! Raven had purple hair, purple eyes, gray skin! And where had her chakra gone? The person in the mirror looked like her vaguely, humanized. Like the clothes...

Raven stumbled out of the room feeling panicked. Something was wrong with her powers too. Nothing was exploding, and she couldn't really...feel them. Raven shook that out of her head. More important was to find someone who knew what was going on. Hadn't she heard Robin before the whole clothes and appearance issue?

She practically walked straight into him. Feeling panicked, Raven realized she couldn't sense his emotions. And Robin...he wasn't wearing a mask? What in the world was going on here? "Robin?" She asked uncertainly.

He blinked. "Rachel? Why'd you just call me Robin?" Raven looked at him, completely confused. In much the same situation as him. "Why are you calling **me** Rachel? I'm not Rachel! Something weird is going on here! I can't sense your emotions, you're not wearing a mask, my appearance has changed..." She mumbled, mostly to herself.

Robin looked at her as if she was crazy. "What are you talking about? You look exactly the same. My name is NOT Robin, you know that, I never wear a mask, and sensing emotions? Please! The only thing you're right about is something weird is going on. I don't know about you, but suddenly going crazy definitely ranks as going crazy."

The two teens studied each other warily, familiar yet complete strangers at the same time. Suddenly Raven asked a sudden question. "Where am I?" The strange boy that wasn't Robin looked at her in that same are-you-crazy way again. Judging from the circumstances, he most likely thought she was. He decided to answer the question anyways. "New York. Bruce's mansion?" Raven just shook her head. "Bruce's mansion is in Gotham..." She mumbled.

Then she asked another of those strange questions. "What's your name?" Non-Robin decided to answer the absolutely ridiculous question. "Dick. And you're Rachel, since that's probably the next question you'll ask."

Raven nodded. "It was going to be." She said, completely serious.

Dick stared at the girl he had thought he knew. She was spouting the most insane things he had ever heard. Sensing emotions? And Robin was a name his mother had called him, how would Rachel know that? Where in the heck was Gotham? Just _what_ was happening here?

So, since she had finished with her insane questions, he started with his. "So...if you insist you're not Rachel, than what's your name?" Rachel-or whoever this girl was-smiled in the most haunting way. "Raven. I didn't expect you to know, but it is rather strange to have your own teammate have to ask."

Dick was once again shocked. "Teammate?" He asked uncertainly. Rachel-Raven?-nodded simply. "I suppose, since apparently I'm in an alternate reality or something of the sort, you wish me to explain. If I do, though, you have to explain too." Dick nodded again. This was perhaps the strangest situation he'd ever been in.

Rachel-Raven, he corrected himself, if she wanted to be called that, he'd call her that-was interrupted halfway through her extremely bizarre tale. "Okay. I live with Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, an-" It was Victor. He yelled, obviously walking towards them, "Ra-chel! Dick! We're going to be late." Then he saw them. He looked puzzled. "Guys, what's wrong?"  
Dick shrugged helplessly. Raven stared at Vic as if she'd never seen him before. "Cyborg?" She asked, her voice littered with disbelief. Dick's eyes widened. Vic was in this strange fantasy world of hers too? He motioned towards Vic, away from the spontaneously crazy girl on the ground. "Vic." Dick said in a low voice, to Vic's obvious confusion. "Rachel has gone crazy or something. She keeps calling herself Raven, me Robin, and now you Cyborg. She said something about sensing emotions or something. She doesn't remember anything, as far as I can tell."

Vic looked really worried. No surprise there. "You think we should stay home today?" Dick nodded. He hated skipping school, but probably, in this case, it was necessary. "She was just telling me about some kind of alternate past thing she probably made up. You should probably listen too, seeing as she has kindly added you in."

Raven apparently did not approve of conversations held outside her hearing. "I know you said I'm crazy. Don't bother with the pitying looks. I've got enough on my hands already. Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I'm on a team of superheroes called the Teen Titans. The members include me, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. By the way, what's your name here?" Vic looked blown away. No surprise there. "Umm...Vic?" He said uncertainly. Rachel was a lot blunter than usual. Though biting sarcasm was her thing, she didn't actually use it much.

"Thank you. Is there any overly bubbly redheads here and annoying boys with an arsenal of terrible jokes?" Dick nodded carefully. "Kori and Gar. They're in the kitchen."

Without missing a beat, Raven-Rachel-she may have hated Rae, but in this case, Dick for once wished to call her that as it fit both names. "They're probably counterparts to Beast Boy and Starfire in my dimension. Respectively, everybody on the team has powers but Robin, you-" she pointed to Dick- "who is very good at martial arts, has heightened reflexes, and trained with Batman. Beast Boy is green and can change into different animals, Starfire is an alien who can shoot energy from her hands called starbolts, is super strong, and can fly. Cyborg is part robot after a car accident, and I am part demon and have empathetic and telepathic abilities."

Both boys were speechless after this rather long proof of her utter craziness. "Umm, Rachel?" Vic said hesitantly. "Don't call me that." Raven snapped. "Superheroes don't exist." Raven was rather silent after this simple statement. "Huh. So no Green Lantern? No Justice League?" She didn't expect an answer. "Although it'd be rather good also, as there probably wouldn't be supervillians either..."

The silence that followed was long and awkward. Raven seemed to be mulling over something, and both Vic and Dick had no idea what to say. Until Alfred appeared, one of the butler's quirks. "Master Dick and Master Victor? Miss Rachel? You are going to be late."

Dick turned to the butler carefully and said, "I think that's the least of our problems."

Yay! Three guesses to what next chapter will be like...no, actually, you're just going to have to wait and see. Reviews welcome! Flames, praise, anything!


	2. Freakout

Easy guess, anyhow. On to Rachel!

Thanks to any and all reviewers and/or readers! As for previous chapter reviewers that I cannot reply to for some reason, here are my responses:

Red X: Thanks. I was inspired by Revision, and that situation has since been remedied.

* * *

RobRae4Ever!: Yes. They will if she can be calm enough long enough to relate the story!

Rachel blinked at the dim lighting. It shouldn't be that dim, should it? She kept the blinds open, after all, and unless she had gotten up really early-which made some kind of sense, as the alarm wasn't going off in her ear... But if that was so, why wasn't she tired?

Finally after a minute of lying in bed with her eyes shut she got up. She stumbled out of bed, still slightly drowsy, before opening her eyes. When she did, she saw... "Huh? Where am I?" The room was definitely not her own. Her room was slightly gloomy, yes, but this was...almost Gothic. She felt a wave of panic and a light bulb shattered. "What happened?" She asked no one in particular.

She stumbled to the closet, hoping whoever owned it didn't mind, and finding only five outfits: a long blue dress, and blue shirt, and three pairs of the exact same, very strange outfit:a leotard and a cape. She tugged on the leotard and cape as the dress was really fancy and she couldn't seem to find any pants to go with the shirt. Really, what was happening?

Out of her view, various books and unattached things flew up, encased in black energy. Such was her state of mind that Rachel didn't even notice the strange phenomenon. She rushed out of the strange room with the strange clothes and into a hallway. It seemed several people were already up, she heard the ruckus. She started down a long flight of stairs.

It was several minutes before she reached the ground floor-or at least, she assumed it was the ground floor. She headed towards the noise-an argument, it reminded her of Gar and Vic, in fact, it sounded a lot like them. She walked into the kitchen and simply stared.

For before her were her four best friends. Or at least, they resembled them. But they were very different from the friends she knew. The light shattered. Various pots and pans started floating around, and this time Rachel _did_ notice. She let out a choked cry.

All four faces turned to her. "Raven?" It was Gar, but not as she had known him. He was frickin' green in a purple outfit! What in heck was happening here? And what was with the flying objects? By this time, practically anything glass had broken. Everyone was staring at her. "Who's Raven?" She asked.

The faces got even more surprised, if possible. Vic-with some type of robotic stuff all over his body-said, "Umm...you. Raven, what's wrong? What's with the flying objects?" Rachel was feeling panicked by now. "I'm not Raven! My name is Rachel! These flying objects have _nothing_ to do with me! What's wrong is you guys! What's with the Halloween costumes?"

Suddenly a wave of emotion washed over her. Rachel shook her head. It wasn't hers, though the emotions were much the same. Worry, panic, and a ton of confusion. And then came the thoughts-mainly "What's wrong with Raven?" She held her head. Now she was somehow feeling emotions and hearing thoughts that weren't her own?

Kori walked over to her, looking vaguely normal except for the clothes, and the almost orange skin. And the eyes. "Calm down, Raven! Whatever is happening, you must calm down! Do you wish me to help you meditate?" Rachel nodded dumbly. She had never meditated-or done anything remotely similar-in her life, but it sounded calming, and in this situation, that could only be good. And WHY did her friends insist on calling her Raven?

Kori walked-or rather, floated-up the endless steps. By this time, Rachel was so jumbled as to be unaffected. Kori led her into the room she had woken up in-rather dully, Rachel noticed it had the word "RAVEN" on it in big bold letters-and sat down, cross legged, on the bed. "Now, focus. Find your center..."

* * *

The words faded away. The crazy world faded away. Rachel found it easy to meditate. Then-her emotions, apparently? made an appearance. They were all dressed in variations of the cloak-and-leotard outfit she was currently wearing. Worry was the first to speak. "What in the heck is happening? Confusion was next. All had much the same sentiments, thought stated different ways depending on the emotion. Somehow Rachel was not disconcerted by all her emotions apparently being almost separate people. Perhaps she'd been too disconcerted already to get any more.

Robin called an emergency meeting, sans Raven, when Starfire got back from helping Raven. For a minute all just looked at each other. Then Starfire spoke. "I do not understand what is wrong. There is nothing wrong with her except this craziness." Nods of agreement all around.

The silence stretched on. Then- "What are we going to do?" It was Cyborg. "If she's gone crazy or something, villains are going to find ways to take advantage of her." Robin shrugged. "Not let them find out. It'll be hard, but I think we can manage."

There seemed to be nothing else to say. Finally, Robin interrupted the silence again. "We really need more information. Without knowing what kind of craziness Raven is going through, we can't help. Nods of agreement all around. Finally, with nothing more to say, Robin said, "Meeting adjourned."

Back to Raven next. What's going to happen? You'll have wait and see.


	3. Shrinks and Highschool

Raven again! Thank you to all the reviewers. I had real trouble with this chapter, which is why it took so long. Also thank you to subscribers and people who favorited this story.

Raven was getting control of her emotions again. It was hard, and not really necessary, as apparently she had no powers here, but it was much easier for her than allowing them to range free. Years of repression are not reversed in one day, momentous as the day may have been.

She sat expressionless, staring at the wall, as everyone was informed of her "status". She wondered if they would send her to a mental hospital. She didn't particularly want to visit one, not just because of the idea, but because of the fact they would most likely try to coax her out of her shell-and here, with no good reason not to and most likely years spent there, if she went, they would probably succeed. She didn't so much fear her emotions as the problems that might arise if she learned to feel again and later found a path back. She shuddered at the possibilities. Having to learn to _re_-control her emotions for a second time? The first had been hard enough, and that had been in nice, peaceful Azarath.

Most of the rest of the day, the rest of the team discussed things without her. It was eery, not being included in the group, and boring. Raven sat around, attempting to meditate without much success. There were too many thoughts on her mind and too many distractions. Perhaps meditation had been more of an extension of her powers than she had thought, though Starfire had been good enough for a first timer when she tried it and you heard of plenty of people who meditated. Something else to think about, to add to the mounting doubts-perhaps they'd been right? Maybe she _was_ crazy, that she was this Rachel they all talked about. Raven promptly squished that thought, or at least, tried to. It kept on coming back and nagging her.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of discussion, and on second thought, might have been, the group came back. Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, as well as Batman, and Alfred. No, that was wrong. Here they were Kori, Dick, Gar, and Vic, plus Bruce, no superheroes in this dimension. Except her, perhaps. The only one to stay the same was Alfred. They all wore expressions of sadness, and, worse, pity. Raven decided that Pity was the worst emotion in the world and to immediately ban it from her mind once she got back to reality. Or her reality. But it was better to call it simply reality, more optimistic.

Ro-Dick took the leadership role, as usual, and after a few moments of uncomfortable silence where Raven stared drily at them to disguise her fear and they stared piteously back (much to her annoyance), he cleared his throat and announced, "Rach-Raven, we've decided that we could never send you to a mental institution. It would be cruel and no one wishes to compromise your trust like that. However, we are not going to ignore your condition. You will be having regular sessions with Doctor Mallory, a PhD in physiology. However, you will still be attending school."

How predictable. It was a 'condition' now. Though the school thing was unexpected. Raven stared at them all for a few more minutes before saying bluntly, "I do not know you, and you do not know me, no matter what you might think. So please do not pity me. It's rude." She then turned on her heel and marched back up to the room that was her own-or, more likely, Rachel's. She realized how rude she had been, and how little they deserved it, but she was not ready to again accept four people she barely knew into her life, whatever the circumstances.

***

Raven sat on the soft bed, pondering. She could not exactly ask the group to research a dimension they were all certain did not exist, but she could definitely check up on similarities in her free time, not that she would have much of that soon, what with school and sessions with the shrink. She had no idea how she had gotten here, but she was certain she'd get back.

Somehow.

No matter what they believed, her dimension was real. It had to be. Due to her previous dealings with minds, Raven knew that no illusion was ever that real. Occasionally in special cases, the victim would wonder if they were in an illusion, but a completely made up past was unheard of, unless of course this was the hallucination brought on by a new villain. Unlikely, however. More likely was that something, somehow, had sent her consciousness to another dimension where all was normal. If it was an alternate dimension, though, it offered advantages. Such as similarities. Maybe, just maybe, if she could find a weak link between realities, she could help Rachel.

The real Rachel.

Doubt lingered in her mind, no matter how hard Raven wished to push it out.

***

Four people paced in four different rooms. It hurt all of them to see Rachel, a girl they had thought they knew, acting so cold, so different. All four were certain that with enough work, maybe they could help this crazy girl, obviously suffering from some rare disease.

Somehow.

They were all missing school. They realized that about the same time. But it was an emergency, probably Alfred, the capable butler, had already phoned and explained in as gentle tones as possible what had happened. There were different reactions to this. Dick had completely forgotten about it for a while and was doubly disappointed in his himself when he realized this fact again. Once again, however, it was an unavoidable situation.

Gar was slightly relieved behind the panic, confusion, and worry. At least he didn't also have to worry about explaining to his teacher why he hadn't done his homework for the third night in a row. He quickly banished the ungrateful sentiment to concentrate on Rachel again. How could he think of homework when something was so horribly wrong with Rae?

Vic barely remembered at all. Rae had always been almost a little sister to him, as he was slightly older than everyone in his group, in fact, almost everyone in this group was like a family, if romances sprung up from time to time. He smiled as he thought about the obvious (to everyone else, at least) romantic feelings. Those four would never learn, would they?

Kori was the only one to completely and totally ignore the topic of school. Rachel was much, much more important. Being the only other female member of "the group", Rachel had been a dear friend. There was also Karen, of course, but her group was kind of, if you were comparing to a family again, like your cousin's family. You love them dearly, but it's not quite the same as your brothers and sisters. And this also reminded her so strongly of Kormi, for some reason, though Rachel was not abandoning them, not really.

The problem for all of them was this-how could Rachel be so rational if she was crazy? Were crazy people not supposed to run around saying crazy things and not making any sense? True, the things Rachel (or Raven) were claiming were ridiculous, but they made sense with each other. They were rational in a crazy sort of way.

Could they not talk to her? Maybe it would help, maybe, just maybe, she'd snap out of this and laugh at the great joke she'd played. No one really believed it, however hard they wished to.

Four more people tried to push doubt out of their mind, and four more people failed.

Edited-MUCH better and slightly longer. I owed you guys that, at least.. Ideas would be much appreciated, though I do not do romance at all. This is only leaning towards RobxRae because this is inspired by two stories that were both RobxRae. Next chapter: Gaining Control!


	4. Gaining Control

Thanks for reading! Back to Rachel!

* * *

Red X: Yes, I just don't think I could write her in a mental institution. She's not going to, that's the fun of writing her. I asked both people with the same idea if I could use the plotline. It's okay.

Rachel finally drifted out of an uneasy sleep. After meditating, she had simply blacked out, worn out by the confusion. Someone had obviously bugged the gloomy room or something, because practically as soon as she awoke, four teens rushed down to her room to get the story.

Meditating and sleep had calmed her down somewhat from the craziness of earlier, though she was still in an impossible reality where everything was...strange. Just strange. That was the only word for it. Kori asked, "Would you like to explain the strangeness of earlier, friend Raven?"  
Rachel nodded carefully. That was another thing. This Kori had the strangest accent she had ever heard, and though her Kori was from somewhere in Asia, she'd pretty much mastered the language. Rachel wondered vaguely where this Kori was from. Probably another planet or something. Actually, on further reflection, that wasn't an unreasonable guess.

"I was simply sleeping in my own bed-not this one-and when I woke up I was here. And everyone has strange powers, and by the way, I'm NOT Raven." Everyone was giving each other, and her, strange looks. "New villain?" Gar said carefully after a brief pause.

Everyone was hopelessly confused for a minute. No one knew what to say, what to do. "You're normal." Rachel blurted suddenly. "No one's green or covered in metal or wearing a traffic light costume or floating." She blushed violently as she realized what she had said, and how she had said it. Gar was openly gaping at her pink cheeks.

_That_ was certainly unexpected. Cyborg ventured hesitantly, "So...you know us in your reality?" It seemed to be the only way to describe the situation. Rachel smiled sadly but the smile did not even approach her eyes. "Yes. Vic, Gar, Kori, and Dick." The shocked looks resumed. Rachel was beginning to detect a pattern. Say something to your lifelong (if changed) friend, and they gape at you as if you just said the dog grew another head.

"How'd you know our real names?" It was Gar. "Huh? Because...they're your names?" Rachel said, confused. Robin finally spoke. "I'm sorry...Rachel, but here we are Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin." He took a deep breath as Rachel looked confused once again. Another pattern-your best friends ever (if changed, again) say something crazy as if it was normal. You are supposed to accept this. "And...we're superheroes."

***

The shock was enough to make several light blue hardy lamps that had withstood Rachel's previous panic attack shatter. Four pairs of eyes winced. "Umm..Rachel, you might wanna get a better handle on your emotions. That's what's making everything break." Cyborg hissed, "Way to be tactful, Beast Boy." Anything that remotely resembled glass was now shattered on the floor and all objects unattached to something very solid or heavy were flying around. Sunlight streamed in through broken windows, and Rachel thought, "It's sad this room looks better with all the glass broken."

Rachel, herself, was having great trouble with her emotions. The breaking and flying stuff didn't help, especially with the revelation that the two things were connected-that it was her fault. For some reason, she didn't question this particular fact-maybe because she could vaguely feel the energy enclosing the flying objects, like a part of her soul. After several deep breaths, some of the floating objects abruptly fell aa the black energy vanished. Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg happened to be among these, wincing at the sharp fall. "Ow." BB commented, then complained, "Did you _have _to drop us like that?"

Rachel concentrated once again on the place she had gone while meditating. All her emotions were in a terrible whirl of confusion and now guilt. She concentrated again on the chaos, trying to get it to settle down, eventually succeeding as object by object dropped to the ground, filtered sunlight pouring into the wrecked room. She was panting, though she hadn't technically done any physical labor.

"So, guys." Rachel said, looking around. "What'd I miss?"

Starfire, formerly Kori, looked bemused. "But Rachel, were you not here the whole time?" Rachel now looked confused also as Robin shot her an apologetic look just in time. It took some getting used to Starfire's strange way of speaking, he supposed that after a year or two around her you hardly noticed. Unfortunately, Rachel did not have that advantage.

Vic quickly offered an explanation before either girl could get more confused, though Star was also used to phrases she didn't yet know popping up and so was the less confused of the two. "Star, it just means she wanted an explanation. Ra..chel, Star is still kind of getting used to English phrases and such. She's from Tameran."

A couple of pieces of sharp glass started floating and Beast Boy looked decidedly nervous. A bright smile was on Rachel's face, though it faded as she concentrated on getting the glass down, now realizing that she'd levitated it in the first place. "Really? Kori's from Tameran, too, though she pretty much mastered the language! I'm glad there's something familiar, at least!"

Again with the shocked looks. "What? What'd I say?" Beast Boy was finally the one to speak. "So Kori's from another planet?"

Oh my. That was unexpected.

EDITED and made MUCH better.

I have a question for everyone. Would you read it if I did a variation on the same theme, with a different character, or maybe eventually all the characters? I only settled on Raven because she seemed best suited for this situation, but it was close between her and all the other characters.


	5. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

I felt guilty about the last two chapters, numbers three and four, so they have been rewritten, adding more detail and generally made longer due to the fact that I felt they were rushed and got several reviews agreeing with me. This chapter will be nice and long. I always have slower updating times over the week, I am sorry about that.

* * *

Red X: I'm going to. I didn't understand your last question, will you rephrase that? But I do have the reasons all plotted out. It's going to be the very last chapter.

That annoying machine woke her up. Raven's first impulse was to smash it to pieces with her powers. Then she realized she didn't have powers. With a loud sigh, she swung out of bed and studied the stupid clock carefully. After pressing "snooze", she collapsed back into bed.

A couple minutes later the stupid thing started blaring _again_! Raven glared at it and then got out of bed, walked over to the outlet, and unplugged the stupid thing. Finally. Blissful silence. However, now she was up and awake. Raven sighed at this turn of events and remembered Dick mentioning that she was supposed to go to school today. She scowled at the unplugged alarm clock and then went to go get dressed. She'd have to go get some new clothes...though, to tell the truth, she didn't know where she'd get it. Plus, until she could get back, she was bound to do pretty much what the rest of the team told her to do, or in other words what this Rachel usually did, plus therapy. Who went to high school in a leotard and cloak? These clothes were fine for the moment.

She pulled out the first things she found, a dark blue T shirt and jeans. Raven gave the room one last stare before heading downstairs. This room was too bright. She should buy curtains or something. The room didn't have any.

Raven picked her way down the stairs carefully. There was no one in the kitchen but Alfred, who was making sausages, and Dick. With a frown, she asked, "Where are the others?" Dick jumped. Something she'd never expect from Robin. She had to keep reminding herself that Dick wasn't Robin, that none of them were their superhero counterparts. He looked at her sadly. Raven imagined he wanted Rachel back. "Back to their respective homes. Yesterday was a sleepover, remember?" Raven snorted. "Hardly."

Dick's eyes got even more mournful. "That's too bad." He said quietly. Suddenly Raven's own eyes narrowed. "Wait, if they went back, why am I here?" Dick gave her a sad little half-smile. "I suppose I should explain the situation to you. You're also Bruce's ward, though you usually live on your own. For your...illness, we've decided to keep you here." Raven was surprised, though it did not show in her face or her voice.

"So I am technically your sister?" Dick nodded carefully, seeing how she reacted to this. In this he failed, for there was absolutely no reaction to this revelation. A few minutes later, she nodded sharply. "Right. Now, I suppose we should be getting to school?" She was loathe to miss out on her herbal tea, but that was the price you paid. Heck, they might not even have herbal tea. Who knew what Rachel's taste in beverages was?

Dick was still getting used to Rachel, or Raven, or whatever, and her apparent lack of reaction to anything. In fact, he was simply getting used to her in general. He wondered how everyone else was going to take this.

He suddenly realized he had never answered her question. "I suppose. Let's go." Dick grabbed his keys absentmindedly and headed for the garage, Raven following him closely. Another thing to get used to-she wouldn't know her way around the manor, with this new craziness. As if he didn't already have enough to get used to.

***

Raven arrived on campus with minimal trouble. That, however, was as far as she got before trouble started plaguing her like an old hound dog. Almost as soon as she arrived, an African American girl fell in step with them. It was probably the "real" world counterpart of Bumblebee, as she looked almost exactly like her sans the wings. "Hey Rachel. What's up?"  
They were _really _going to have to review each other's pasts when she got back. She knew next to nothing about this girl, except that she was probably feisty and the "leader" of a small group of teens who were friends with their group. "Hi?" Raven ventured. This was going to be awkward no matter what happened.

Bumblebee picked up on the uneasiness immediately. "Rae? What's wrong?" Raven immediately said, "Don't call me that." Bee stared at her with furrowed eyebrows, then at Dick. Realizing he knew, too, Bee prompted, "Come on, guys. Tell me!"

Dick looked at Raven uncertainly. Raven sighed and closed her eyes. "Okay. Fine. Long story short, I lost my memory of this reality and have memories of another universe where...well, Dick, Kori, Vic, and Gar, as well as you and several others, are superheroes. Got it? I don't want to have to explain this twice." Bee's shocked look said well enough that she _hadn't_ got it.

"What?" Bee stuttered. Raven realized that she better get this girl's name, and quick. "What's your name, again? I only know your superhero alias from my made up, crazy world." Only an expert on Raven would be able to tell her words were sarcastic.

"Umm...Karen?" It was expected that Karen was confused. After all, it's not like you expect one of your best friends to suddenly go crazy. Spontaneously. Raven nodded tersely. She could tell it would be a long day already. Explaining to practically everyone? There was the Titans East, and probably a whole bunch of honorary Titans as well, and who knew how many other people that only existed here? This was going to get old really fast.

She might as well go announce to the office (assuming she could find it, this school was a maze) that Rachel Roth has officially gone crazy and when you meet her, no matter how good a friend you were with her, would you please re announce your name? Raven could think of no greater torture.

Luck was NOT on her side. The next person she ran into happened to be Jinx. Raven didn't even know whether to be hostile or not! She'd ditched Dick, which was looking less and less brilliant. That announcement, however embarrassing, was looking better and better by the minute.

"Hi!" Jinx said brightly. Her hair was pink, as remembered, but Raven could detect black roots. Died. Okay, well, she hoped things were up to speed in this dimension. "Hello." She said dully. Jinx merely blinked at the strange greeting before Rachel hurried off. What was _her_ problem today?

Five people were doing their best to make it easier on Raven, though she herself was not helping by disappearing. They were spreading the word among close friends, as no one really wished to repeat that first incident. As the day progressed, Raven got a few fewer stares. They tapered off, though when she missed a fifth question in math, the teacher looked at her strangely. She may have read a lot, but that didn't mean she immediately knew calculus. Apparently, Rachel had.

Raven ended up encountering exactly sixteen people wondering what was wrong. She repeated the story as quickly as possible twenty times. By the tenth, she was getting quite good at walking away immediately to save herself the trouble of the various reactions. She had also managed to find her way around the maze of a school, through extended help. Lunch period was officially Raven's least favorite part of the day now. Student mobbing.

Raven was exhausted and grumpy at the end of the day. Jesus, school was almost as bad as crime fighting! She no longer believed that Spiderman managed. If she had to go crimefight right now, or worse, in the middle of school, even if she did have powers, she'd pass out from exhaustion. That said, it was a rather difficult day, unusually so, but still. Spiderman was now to be regarded as pure fiction. If he was real and could actually do that, she'd eat her hat. Not that she wore a hat. But still. Maybe her cape or something...

Sometimes, she just felt like shouting, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

Okay, I just wanted to explain that groups would be tighter here, as they have more time spent together. So the "Titans" West and East will be portrayed as being very good friends.

Yay for ending the chapter on a humorous note! Although I could have went into more detail on her day, I'm afraid it would have taken me forever and a day to get this chapter up. I sacrificed length for speedy updates, I'm sorry.


	6. Laughing Fits

Red X: Thanks, you'll have to see, good idea, again, see below, you're probably right, I'll try to do that.

For everybody: I know exactly what I'm doing. This is under the mystery column for a reason.

* * *

I also have and apology to make. I can't do action scenes very well, or villains in general. I just suck at both. This chapter is more a filler than anything else.

Rachel got up at approximately seven o'clock. Her internal clock wouldn't let her sleep any longer. She closed her eyes, relaxing in the dim lighting, but there was nothing for it. With an annoyed grunt, she swung out of bed.

Unlike all the stories she'd ever read where the character doesn't remember where they are for a while, Rachel knew right away. That didn't mean she liked it, though. She glared at all the creepy masks and stuff-_stupid gloomy room_-and got dressed in, once again, a leotard and cloak. She took her time getting downstairs. She felt unaccountably angry. There was no reason to be, not really. Even if she was stuck in an alternate dimension where everything was EXTREMELY strange.

After explaining to everyone last night that by Tameran, she meant another _country_, not another planet, she'd went to bed. She was simply exhausted. Probably something to do with Raven's powers or something... Rachel still wasn't comfortable calling them her own. Because they _weren't_! Not really...

She sighed grumpily as she walked down the stairs. Yesterday, before she'd went to bed, Kori...well, Starfire had explained her powers to her. Apparently once they'd switched bodies, and Raven had had to explain how to control her emotions. So Ko-Starfire had given her lessons in meditation, flying, and just general control. Everything was fairly easy, after it had caught on.

But why was she so angry? Wasn't meditating supposed to help you _control_ your emotions? Rachel shook it off as normal in a strange situation for emotions to be haywire-this situation was _definitely_ strange enough-and strolled into the kitchen. She felt in the mood for sweetened tea. She didn't usually drink tea, usually it was too much of a pain to prepare, but she had plenty of time, didn't she?

When she got into the kitchen, she was startled to find she was the only one up. Wouldn't superheroes get up early to..fight crime and stuff? And how'd they'd get off school anyways? They may have been heroes, but they couldn't do that forever. What happened when they retired?

Another thing was bothering Rachel. If some of her friends were here, what about Karen? And Roy and Wally and, more recently, Jenny... Were they here too?

After preparing her tea (they seemed to have a good stock of it, though Rachel couldn't find any sugar) Rachel sipped her tea quietly. There were quite a few reasons-it was hot and it was very bitter, due to the lack of sugar, but mostly, she needed something to do. What the heck did they _do _all day when they weren't fighting crime?

After almost an hour of sitting and sipping her cup of herbal tea, all the Titans got up. Almost simultaneously. It was very strange. Di-Robin came down first, followed two or three minutes later by Starfire, followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy, who actually walked down the steps at the same time. Practically as soon as they reached the kitchen, they started arguing.

"Tofu for breakfast!"

"No! We're gonna have a DECENT breakfast for once, with bacon and eggs and..."

"Animal killer!"

"Tofu eater!"

"Do you know how many poor pigs gave their lives so you could enjoy that strip of bacon?"

"No, and I don't care, either!"

"You should!"

"Too bad!"

"Fine!"

The argument stopped when Rachel laughed. Well, actually, it didn't stop right away. Cyborg was in the middle of another "Fine!" when he realized what had just happened. They all stared at her. Rachel was getting really edgy. "What?" She asked. "What'd I do?"

Beast Boy answered. "Did you just actually laugh? Rae LAUGHED!!! That's it, new national holiday!" Suddenly his look darkened. "Oh, I forgot. DANG IT! Doesn't count cause it wasn't really Raven! Grr!"

The morning rolled on, Beast Boy and Cyborg started arguing again, Robin prepared some coffee, and Rachel didn't even want to _know_ what Star was eating, but Rachel was left with something to think about. Would she become this, too? Someone who never laughed, who never experienced her feelings? Rachel had to contemplate staying here forever. It WASN'T a fun thought. She didn't want to be like Raven. She wasn't Raven. She was Rachel.

Finally, the chaos started winding down. Rachel, hearing a lull in the conversation-or, more likely, ongoing argument-took advantage of it and asked quickly, "So, what do you guys DO all day?"

The rest of the team stared at her. Again. She was REALLY getting tired of that. "Would you stop it?" She finally snapped, as no one had answered her question. "I'm not Raven. Get over it." A tin pan clacked against the wall, threatening to start flying. Rachel quickly calmed down. "I'm not." She said more quietly. The team looked away.

Cyborg, after another awkward pause, answered her question. "Hang out until someone needs help. Sometimes there's no calls and we just watch TV and stuff, and on holidays we usually go over and see the Titans East, or they come and see us." Rachel was intrigued. "Who're the Titans East?"

Beast Boy briefly forgot and stared at her a second before turning away, blushing, as she glared at him. He muttered, "Still got Raven's death glare down pat." Robin stepped in. "You can meet them. Here, we've got to tell them sometime anyways." He headed off for another room and Rachel, along with Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, followed him.

Rachel gaped at the huge screen that greeted her. It practically took up a whole wall! Why would they need _anything_ so large? "We don't. Robin just likes to stare at it all day." Robin glared at Beast Boy, and Rachel blushed. Had she said that out loud?

An argument was luckily avoided as the screen flickered to life. A familiar face yawned sleepily. "What's up, Robin? Why so early? Trouble? I don't think any holidays are coming up..." In the background, there were the unmistakable sounds of yelling. Karen turned away from the screen and yelled, "SHUT UP! I'm trying to talk to Robin here!" Well, not Karen. Karen didn't have wings and a bumblebee costume, not counting that one Halloween...

Robin waited patiently for the yelling to stop before saying, "No, no. Nothing like that. It's just...well, it's kinda hard to explain..." Rachel saw he wasn't going to get anywhere. She stepped up to the screen. "I'm not Raven, I'm Rachel, I'm from an alternate universe where everyone is normal. Including you. Karen." Said girl gasped. "Uh...run that by me again?" She hadn't even noticed Rachel using her real name.

Rachel obliged. Karen obviously didn't believe her until Rachel thought of the funniest thing she could and forced a laugh. Something broke in the background. Karen looked shell shocked. "Did that just happen?" She asked. Two boys that Rachel vaguely recognized as being in the middle school, from Karen babysitting them once in a while, asked something in Spanish. ((A/N: I'm sorry but I don't know any Spanish))

Wanting to break the tension, though she realized that it probably wasn't the right question, Rachel asked, "So...what's your name?" Karen-in-a-bee-costume gasped again. "Bumblebee?" Rachel smiled. "Fitting. Cool. You lead a team here or something?" Bumblebee was still speechless, apparently. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she shut it with an audible snap. "Umm...yeah."

The original Titans watched silently. Even Beast Boy didn't interrupt. Unusual behavior for him...

On the other screen, though, things were much more busy-and much less quiet. Bee had left, showing an empty room, but sounds of yelling and loud crashes were easy to hear. The Titans West lounged around, waiting. A couple minutes later, the two Spanish twins, Bumblebee, Roy in spandex, and Garth in a wetsuit were back.

"Huh." Rachel said thoughtfully, staring at them. Garth was _really_ cute with his body outlined like that... She shook herself out of those thoughts. It wasn't Garth, anyways.

Apparently Bumblebee had told them about her. They all stared. Rachel growled. "WOULD EVERYBODY STOP IT WITH THE STARING!!!" She yelled. Something broke, and the one thing in the room untethered started flying-a chair. The Titans West had the good sense to hold on to stuff. The Titans East shifted nervously. "Guys, stop staring!" That was Bee. It worked. The rest of both teams looked away.

Rachel took a few deep breaths, finding her center like Star had told her to. "Sorry." The chair dropped back down-onto Beast Boy. "Ah, come on!" He groaned. Rachel smiled pleasantly. "So, what're your names here?" Roy and Garth exchanged looks. Rachel got annoyed again. "Yes, I'm from another universe. Deal with it."

The Spanish twins were the first ones to answer. "Mas Y Menos!" One of them (it was impossible to tell which one) added "Si Podemos!" The other twin shot him a look. He shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"I have no idea what you just said. ANY-ways..." Rachel glared at the screen. "Are the rest of you mute or something?" The other two members quickly snapped out of it. "Nope. I'm Speedy, this is Aqualad." Rachel stared at them a minute, thinking they were joking, then started laughing hysterically. "_Speedy_?" She gasped, barely able to talk. "_Aqualad_?"

Everyone was openly staring at her now, never mind what she asked. Raven collapsing in laughter? Unheard of. Rachel collapsing in laughter? Apparently not so unheard of. The parties being laughed at were rather affronted. "Hey!" Speedy said. "I personally like the name Speedy! I made it up myself!"  
Another bout of laughter. "When?" Rachel gasped. "When you were _eight_?" Aqualad, too, was rather annoyed. "What do you _want_ to call me? Oceanus? Mariner?" Rachel just waved him off. The chair had resumed floating.

Beast Boy looked thoughtful. "You know, she's right. Both of those are a lot better than Aqualad." He glanced at Raven, and suddenly her giggles were infectious. 

The sound of laughing rocked the Titan's Tower, until a splintering crash and a loud "OW!" broke the pattern.

Really, who thinks of superhero names? I second Rachel. _Aqualad_? Jeez guys, unoriginal much? THINK OF SOMETHING THAT DOESN"T INCLUDE KID OR BOY OR WOMAN OR MAN!!!


	7. A Long Overdue Update

**Raven should be in character for this chapter! I'm not sure she was in some of the others...**

Raven jolted awake to the scent of pancakes and bacon. She kept her head on the counter for a few seconds while she escaped of the daze of sleeping, finally realizing she'd walked to the kitchen in the middle of the night (because she couldn't sleep and the kitchen was one of the only places she could locate) and fallen asleep. She stayed down a little longer, still tired, before groggily lifting her head and looking around.

Alfred was making pancakes. When he realized she was awake, he turned and said, "Hello, Raven. I trust you slept well, disregarding the uncomfortable position?" Raven smiled a little. "A little sore,but rested, I guess. I just couldn't sleep." Alfred smiled back and went back to flipping pancakes and bacon.

It was a rather nice day already. Sunlight was pouring in through the large windows and Raven could hear birdsong. That particular sound rather startled Raven, for two reasons. One, they were in the city. Two, she simply wasn't used to the sound of birdsong. The tower pretty much took up all space on the island, making the only place to perch the tower itself, and what bird wanted to perch on a building that was prone to ear shattering noises, explosions, and five superpowered teens bursting out of it at any moment? So they only got a few seagulls and terns nesting along the shore.

Raven shrugged and dismissed the birdsong as one of those things that were inexplicable. She could ask Alfred, of course, but it was likely he didn't know either, and it wasn't as if the birdsong was suddenly life threatening. In fact, it was rather nice. Raven listened to see if she could distinguish different birds. A question would ruin the moment.

Her peaceful morning was interrupted anyways by someone walking loudly down the stairs. A brief scowl flitted across the teen's face before she decided that she probably needed to get ready anyways and got up, heading for the stairs. Alfred watched her go with a slight frown but decided to let her be. Dick watched her go with an unreadable expression on his face. The only thing certain was that he was definitely not happy.

Both men stared at the stairs for a good minute before Alfred offered Dick pancakes and the morning started again.

-=oOo=-

Raven got ready for school in record time. She was ready to have a better day. Yesterday, she'd been kind of confused, still bewildered by the strange events. Today she wasn't going to make that mistake. She hadn't even really been taking in her surroundings last time-she wouldn't make that mistake either. She planned to notice anyone and everyone she knew in her world and find out their real names, if only to embarrass them later..

Raven smiled at the thought, exspecially how she'd tease Robin about how she knew his "secret identity". She slung her black, purple and blue backpack over her shoulder and walked down to the kitchen. Dick noticed her determination. "Ready for a better day?" Raven nodded.

The drive to school was silent. Raven was lost in her thoughts and Dick didn't care to interrupt her. He glanced sideways at her several times, but she didn't even seem to notice. It would take a while to get used to her being this quiet. Rachel, though not exactly the chattiest person ever, at least spoke up sometimes.. Dick brightened as he realized he was getting used to thinking of them as separate people. Even if it wasn't true, it would be easier that way, for everyone.

Raven, upon arriving at school, made an obvious attempt to act normal. She smiled, though if you looked carefully, you would realize the smiles were forced, she didn't comment on things she had no idea about, she made a noticeable attempt to talk to her friends. As soon as they arrived, in fact, she feel into step with Karen.

"Hey Karen, umm...what's up?" Raven was nervous about this... Karen glanced at her, looking concerned. "Rach-Raven? Are you feeling okay? After... yesterday?" Raven nodded, a fake smile still plastered across her face. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" But her voice faltered. Karen noticed, but chose not to say anything. If Raven was going to make an attempt to fit in, who was she to stop her?

Raven walked next to Karen all the way to first period, then took the seat the teacher had told her to sit in yesterday. Some classes didn't have assigned seats, but unfortunately, English wasn't one of them. She tried to pay attention to the teacher, but English was the one class she was caught up in, from reading quite a bit in her free time. All other classes she was already struggling in, having no more than very basic knowledge of the subjects. Other subjects were hard, English was just boring.

Pretty soon, Rachel found her attention drifting from the teacher to the other kids in class. She recognized quite a few, and to pass the time, she decided to name anyone she knew, superhero name then "real" name. _Starfire, AKA Kori Anders, Robin, AKA Dick Grayson, Beast Boy, AKA Garfield Logan, Kid Flash, AKA Wall-_

She was jolted out of the time consuming activity by the teacher-Ms. Parker. "Excuse me, Rachel?" Raven winced. Apparently the teachers didn't know yet... "Could you repeat the question?" She asked. Ms. Parker glared but complied. "Who was the protagonist of Catcher in the Rie?" Raven smiled, glad it was an easy question and one she knew. She answered quickly, and tried to pay attention for a few minutes while the teacher glared, but before she knew it, her attention was drifting again.

The class was rather uninteresting. Quite a few kids she knew, from "before", several she had never known, a couple Rachel apparently knew that she'd been introduced to yesterday.

The class was dismissed, and Rachel sighed in relief. Finally, something to do! Math was her next class, THAT was sure to be fun. She hoped Rachel didn't mind when she came back to failing grades. Raven was certain the girl would come back.

On her way to room 268, Raven noticed a insistent but hard to hear (was it even possible for high school to be any noisier?) sound. It was hard to pinpoint, but with a sigh, Raven turned down a side hallway. She really didn't need to make her teacher even madder at her after yesterday's failed assignment, but her curiosity wouldn't let her rest till she found out what was causing the strange noise.

After walking a bit through the crowded hallway (they really needed to expand the school or something) Raven realized with a start that the noise was the sound of a fight. She started running, not particularly caring if a teacher noticed, to interrupt it. She had plenty of experience with that, at least.

As she pushed through the ring of teens egging the fighters on, she caught sight of the fighters. Her mouth went dry. Uh oh..

It happened to be Mammoth (or whatever he was called here) and Speedy-oops, Roy here. Roy was ducking everything, but Mammoth clearly had the advantage in this world. Without her powers, she might not be much help here. But she couldn't just watch, like so many others...

Within seconds, she had pushed her way into the ring. Both boys turned to stare at her, but the moment was ruined when Roy took the opportunity to punch Mammoth squarely in the jaw. The fight started up again, only the spectator's eyes still on Raven.

That was a mistake. Without hesitation, she walked up behind Mammoth. She didn't really have much experience in fist fights, but she could still try. She tapped him on the shoulder, dodging away when he whirled, and giving Roy ample opportunity to once again nail the larger teen. She had no idea what this was about but she was certain whose side she was on.

The fight continued for quite a bit, Raven quickly losing track of time. Until the PERFECT teacher walked in. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" It was Raven's horrid math teacher. Raven cringed and dodged away into the crowd. The teacher didn't see her, as the ring blocked her view, although it had diminished slightly when the bell rang. Raven smiled slightly at the close encounter and walked away calmly as if she had done nothing wrong.

Later, at lunch, she detailed the entire story, as there was questions as to where Roy had gone. There were laughs and grins all around, even a few from the storyteller herself, and for the first time, Raven felt like she fit in this world. Maybe it just took an open mind.

The rest of the day passed quickly and uneventfully. A smile lingered on Raven's lips the entire day.

**Okay, I'm done. Someone requested a villain, so I added a horrible fight scene. Not my best work ever and certainly not long enough, but will you review anyways? **

**Actually, this was written quite some time ago. For some reason, it never got uploaded. So you get two chapters today. :D Sorry for the long wait!**


	8. A Bad Dream

**Should be updating soon after this, I have an interesting set up for the next chapter too. **

* * *

_Rachel opened her eyes to find darkness. Not the usual darkness of Raven's light-drained room, but a more sinister darkness with.. was that mist?_

_It was. Rachel floated through the strange mist, a bit freaked out, before menacing laughter rang out. "Fool!" Some thing cried. Rachel spun around to see a twenty foot tall figure, looking like nothing so much as a demon. How had she not noticed it? She stared up at it, eyes wide. It was chained to something, although in this dreamland it was hard to tell what, but even terrified, Rachel could see that the bonds seemed to be shrinking._

_It continued talking, its voice booming and terrifying. "You may not be my daughter, but I'm sure the prophecy doesn't care." A hint of confusion wrestled for control over her face, currently ruled by terror. "Oh? Didn't you know? Those precious teammates of yours didn't mention me? I am Trigon, destined to conquer Earth, and your father. Or, at least, Raven's father. You are not Raven, but you will do just as well, if not better."_

_Rachel almost said, "Really, that is just so stereotypical. You supervillains should be more unique about your goals." but she bit back the retort, deciding her continued __existence probably depended on being at least a little polite. Besides, she was terrified. She managed to squeak out, "What exactly will I do __better__ the Raven for?" then cursed her voice for squeaking at all._

_The giant demon smirked, which looked strange on his inhuman face. "Your destiny-or rather, Raven's-was to be the portal through which I would conquer Earth. She defeated me, but you will not." Rachel was practically panicking now. How the heck was she supposed to do anything? Why couldn't she wake up and see this was a horrible dream?_

_But, of course, she didn't. Rachel realized the bonds holding the monster, which already looked rather spindly, seemed to be going transparent. She met Trigon's gaze, his eyes malicious, hers terrified. "No!" Her voice squeaked again. She cursed it._

"_Oh?" He sounded amused. "And what are you going to do, then? Blast me with your borrowed power?" Rachel said uncertainly, "Yes?"_

"_Don't bother." Trigon gestured as if waving her away. "All your power comes from me. Or, all her power does." Rachel was thinking "Great, just great," when something else occurred to her. "You said she beat you. If all her power comes from you, then how'd that happen?"  
Trigon glared at her. "Why would I tell you, so much weaker than I, something like that?" Rachel shrugged. "Because I'm a sweet little girl?" She suggested, batting her eyelids. She didn't know where she got the courage._

_Trigon growled. "You will not mock me, tiny human. I am Trigon, and you will serve as my portal! After, if I am feeling merciful, perhaps you can go back to your own dimension." He looked smug. "The bonds Raven has bound me with are weak without her. Soon, your time will come."_

_Suddenly all her terror had passed. Would this guy stop going on about Raven? "I may not be Raven," She said, "But that doesn't mean I can't defeat you." She glared at Trigon, and suddenly her eyes were glowing. "NOW GO AWAY!" She screeched. Trigon reeled backwards, hit by Rachel's pure force of will, and the last thing Rachel heard was his roar._

~*v{o}v*~

Rachel woke up, sweating. She wasn't screaming, thank goodness, but she was pretty sure that dream wasn't just a dream. At least she'd beaten him...but his bonds were probably gone by now.

She took a deep breath. Her nerves were shot from that stupid encounter. Maybe her new hobby, meditating, would help. She sat down on the carpeted floor and crossed her legs, clearing her mind of thoughts and doubts, finding her center. Soon she was floating, deep in the recesses of her mind.

She had been there for who knows how long-time is hard to pinpoint when you're meditating-when something happened. Another mind brushed against hers. Startled, she withdrew, but not before she felt something _touching _her power, for lack of a better explanation.

Rachel's eyes shot open. What had just happened? After a bit of thinking, she realized she'd probably brushed against Raven, meditating also. She cursed herself for withdrawing. She probably could have gotten advice, or maybe even gotten back to her own dimension! And now it was almost certainly too late. Ugh.

Rachel pouted for a few minutes, staring at the wall in misery, before deciding it wasn't worth it and she was bored. She walked downstairs. Despite having meditated for an unknowable amount of time, she was still the second person up. Robin was researching something or other, and mumbled "Hey." to her. Rachel didn't try for more conversation. She knew Dick, even if she didn't know Robin, and if they were anything alike, when Robin started researching something, he was dead to the world till he figured it out.

Rachel walked into the kitchen and made another cup of herbal tea, wincing at the bitterness. She was going to have to get some sugar some time..

She didn't have to wait as long this morning for everyone to get up. It was only about thirty minutes before Beast Boy and Cyborg tramped down the stairs, already arguing about what to eat. Starfire was not far behind them, floating aimlessly and trying to get a word in.

Rachel briefly wondered about Robin. The others were either terrible cooks or cooks so dedicated to one idea that their food was terrible to everyone but themselves, but she'd never seen Robin-or Dick-cook. Seeing as Beast Boy and Cyborg weren't going to stop arguing anytime soon, and Robin seemed to be done with whatever he had been doing, she asked.

"Hey Robin." She said. The room immediately went eerily silent. Rachel rolled her eyes. "I know I'm a terrible cook, and from last night"-Starfire had decided to cook some rare Tamaranean delicacy- "I know Starfire doesn't, and I know what BB's and Cyborg's food tastes like." She gave him a winning smile. "But I've never tasted anything you cooked."

The eery silence, which had never really stopped, continued. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Are you going to answer or not?" Finally, Robin frowned and mumbled, "I don't cook."

"Ah ha!" Rachel declared. "You _don't_. Doesn't mean you can't. Come on!" She grabbed his shoulders and practically forced him into the kitchen.

Cyborg said thoughtfully, "You know, she's right. The rest of us have all cooked at one point or another. What about you?" Starfire added, "Yes, Robin, why is this?" Robin glowered at his team, but they were all nodding. With a sigh, he gave in to his fate.

"Any comments about this to anyone else and everybody has an extra three hours of training." Robin threatened, as he turned on the stove.

~*v{o}v*~

Thirty minutes later, the Teen Titans were enjoying pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Beast Boy was eating pancakes, tofu eggs, and extra tofu on the side. Actually, the only ones still enjoying their food were Robin and Rachel. Everyone else had scarfed theirs so fast it was already gone. Starfire had only paused to slather hers in mustard.

"Remind me to ask you to cook more." Rachel said, taking a bite of egg. "Why exactly do you have an aversion to cooking? You're great at it." Robin glanced at her. "Because." He said shortly. Rachel shrugged and let it go.

She was the only one, though. Starfire and Beast Boy kept bugging him. After about thirty more minutes of this, he finally gave up. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you! When I was young, my mother taught me how to cook. Then she died. That's why."

There was a stunned silence. Finally, Starfire said, "Oh. I am most sorry, Robin." The subject was dropped.

After several more minutes of silent chewing, Rachel grabbed her empty plate and put it into the sink. "Who's Trigon?" She asked. She hadn't really meant to, it had just...come out.

Robin looked at her curiously. "How do you know about him?" He asked. Rachel stammered, "Umm...well...I kind of had a nightmare that probably wasn't just a nightmare and he threatened me but I think I beat him. He was roaring, anyways, when I woke up."

The plate, which Rachel had set down, was quivering. The other Titans looked at her, looking mildly shocked. "What did he say?" Beast Boy finally asked. Rachel shrugged. "Basically that he was going to take over the world using me. Like I said, though, I think I beat him. I don't think he'll get out of...wherever he is."

Robin opened his mouth, obviously going to ask another question about Trigon, but just then, the alarm rang.

**

* * *

**

**Terrible attempt at a cliffy aside, reviews? I hope I've gotten better with my long absence. :D**


	9. Jubilation Over Revelations

**No reviews? *Is sad* Ah, well. Back to Raven!**

* * *

Raven thrashed about almost all night, suffering from horrible nightmares that she just knew she wouldn't remember once she awoke. They involved all the things she had lost, but were vague, like the mist. She couldn't tell exactly what was so terrifying about them, just that it _was._

After endless periods of running away from something she couldn't quite escape, Raven sat bolt upright, panting. She was covered in sweat. Shaking terribly, she climbed out of bed, not bothering to get dressed. She sat on the blue rug next to her-Rachel's, actually-bed.

Breathing deeply, Raven muttered. "Just a dream. Nothing to be afraid of." It was, still, but it helped marginally. Raven relaxed into meditative position. Even if it was bit harder than it might once have been to clear her mind, she managed, concentrating on the feeling to water, something that had always inexplicably helped her calm down, although she had never actually swam, in her memory.

She closed her eyes and focused her mind, retreating deep into its recesses. But she could hardly settle at all before she felt another presence. Hastily, knowing with some instinct what had happened, she felt for her power. The other presence pulled back, retreating, but not before Raven had touched her power again, if only briefly.

She opened her eyes, gasping again, but a smile lingered on her lips. And, seeing absolutely no reason not to, she started celebrating, dancing and cheering, if quietly. Didn't want to wake anybody up. But she was right! She wasn't insane! The other her, the one who lived here, was somewhere! If only she could find her again..

But it was too late for that. Raven grinned. She hadn't been this happy in _ages_. Or, if she had, she'd tried to repress it. No reason for that now!

In the middle of Raven's jubilant dance of pure happiness, something happened, something that happened many a time before. The lightbulb of the lamp, which Raven had turned on when she awoke, broke.

Eyes wide, Raven turned to it, barely noticing the footsteps that pounded towards her. When she had, she had just enough to time to school her face into an emotionless mask again before the door opened. Dick looked at her, eyes full of worry. "Raven? Are you alright?" He asked. Raven nodded stiffly. "The lightbulb of this lamp just broke. You should replace it."

Dick glanced at her, looking more than a little concerned, but he let it go. "Okay, then. I'll get Alfred to replace it later. It's early. I'm going back to bed. Are you sure you're okay?" Raven nodded again. "I'm fine. A little startled, but fine."  
Dick, still eying her uneasily, turned and left, shutting the door. Raven stared at it a moment, then at her own hand. Willing it silently, a spark of black magic dipped and danced on her hand. Raven smiled again, although the smile seemed less happy, more grim now.

* * *

**I would have made this longer-it's extremely short, even by my standards-but it was such a tempting place to end. I'll have another chapter up soon, promise, to make up for it. And maybe an actual fight scene that doesn't completely suck!**


	10. Fights and Pizza

**I am back, and feeling review deprived. So, please review. I'll give you a cookie if you do. (I'm a poet and I didn't know it!)**

* * *

Rachel froze as the four teens immediately turned to look at her. "Rachel?" Beast Boy asked. "Are you okay?" Rachel barely managed to nod. How was she supposed to deal with _this_? Yesterday, after she got to know the Titans East, as well as a few honorary Titans, everyone had helped her train. She had a rough grasp of her powers, at least, but a battle? She wasn't ready!

"Would you like to stay behind?" Starfire asked. "I am sure Robin would let you." Robin looked a little pained at the choice, but he nodded. Rachel was severely tempted, but...

"No." She said firmly. "I'm going. I'm gonna have to fight sometime, and if I don't fight now, people will ask questions, and villains will be exploiting it." Relieved grins circled around the room. Rachel was shaking with terror. Robin got up and walked into the living room, his team following. He started typing on the huge computer screen-thing that was flashing red. An image of Control Freak appeared. "It's Control Freak." He said, sounding somewhat relieved. "He's not a really serious villain. You can just practice a little on him, try to stay out of the way mainly. You'll be alright." Rachel nodded, feeling marginally better.

They all smiled at her. Cyborg said, "You're also going to have to fly." Oh, great. Rachel had _not_ done so well with that, almost constantly crashing. Nonetheless, she nodded, and weakly tried to start floating, taking a deep breath. She could do this...

She shot up to the ceiling, then squeaked and fell again. The four more senior Titans exchanged glances. This was gonna be a looong day...

~*v{o}v*~

Control Freak watched, wide-eyed, as "Raven" continuously missed the zombies he'd animated (From an old thriller film, thus, they were black-and-white) and wrecked to store, luckily not actually hitting any people, but the store had been vacated much faster than usual, too, so that was something to consider. He was so engrossed in her terrible fighting, he didn't even notice Robin sneaking up on him, until said teen stole his remote, and broke it in half. The zombies vanished into thin air.

"Gotcha." Robin said, barely managing to ignore "Raven" himself. Control Freak, of course, immediately started wailing. "Nooo! My remote! How dare you, you..." He trailed off, unable to think of a proper insult. "What's with Raven?" He asked, finally, as Robin cuffed him. "Raven" had by this time rocketed to the ground and was sitting on the floor, trying to breath deeply.

Robin spared her a glance. The rest of the team had regrouped around her, hiding her from sight. "Nothing." He said casually. "It was a distraction." Not true, but Control Freak certainly believed it. He glared at Robin. Robin smirked back.

They returned to the Tower, taking that much longer because Rachel was still having trouble with flight and kept dipping or shooting straight up, often having to be caught by Starfire. "Thanks." Rachel said, panting. She had fallen once again. "I'm sorry about my terrible fighting." The apology was not aimed at anyone in particular, but Robin answered it.

"It may have caused a little unnecessary property damage-" a severe understatement- "But we caught him, didn't we?" Rachel shrugged noncommittally. "You probably could have done that without me. Better, even."

Robin couldn't really disagree and he frowned. "Maybe." He admitted.

"See.." Rachel said. "I shouldv'e just stayed at the Tower."

"Hey, come on Rach! You're an amateur! You'll get better!" Beast Boy said.

Rachel grumbled but said nothing.

"You will!" Beast Boy insisted.* At that moment, however, they finally reached the tower, and all conversation stopped as Rachel went to her room to sulk, acting eerily like Raven, even though her problem had been caused by _not _acting like Raven.

Once there, Rachel decided that she didn't want to meditate and instead opted to peruse through the many books Raven apparently kept in her room. Quite a few she had read, but many others were sorcery books that looked extremely old. Out of curiosity, Rachel opened one, oping to find something even close to her own situation.

Hours later, Starfire tentatively knocked on Rachel's door. There hadn't been a peep from the room since the ill-fated fight, and speculations had been running high. Beast Boy thought she was meditating. Actually, he was the only one speculating, the rest of the team just thought they should leave her to her privacy.

But again, it was lunch, and Starfire did not want her friend to miss out on their trip to the pizza place. Pizza was one of the only foods they all regularly agreed on, and everyone had politely turned down Starfire's offer to bake some of the delicious Malkfrsh of Tameran. So Starfire was now hesitantly knocking on Rachel's door.

"We are going out to the place of pizza. Would you join us, Rachel?" There was no response. Starfire tried again, then, frowning, opened the door. It had not been locked. "Rachel, are you o..."  
Starfire was met with the sight of Rachel deeply engrossed in a huge book, muttering strange incantations under her breath. Nothing appeared to be happening, but Starfire took a few hesitant steps back nonetheless. The last time Rachel-or rather Raven-had gone on a reading spree, they had ended up dealing with Malchior.

Starfire really didn't want to risk getting any closer, but Rachel was not responding to conversation. Starfire furrowed her brow, deep in thought, before suddenly thinking of the perfect solution. The Tameranian Song of Waking! Of course!

With that, Starfire began belting out the screechiest, worst sound Rachel had ever heard. It took her half a second to cover her ears, dropping the huge sorcery book in the process, and to yell herself, "STOP!" Her startled state also made half the objects in the room shoot up before just as abruptly crashing to the ground. She was going to have to get a _very_ drop-proof lamp someimt.  
Starfire obediently stopped, grinning happily. "Friend Rachel! The Song of Waking has succeeded in catching your attention! We must go immediately to have lunch, the team has been waiting for five minutes now." Rachel just studied her face in disbelief, not able to comprehend that such a horrible sound could come from that mouth.

Starfire obliviously pulled Rachel down the steps and to the T-Car, where they mashed into the back seat with Robin. Rachel didn't even have time to protest.

* * *

***Please ignore the impossibility of this conversation. I could not find a way to work around it.**

**Alright, I give in. I've decided this IS rob/rae, no matter how I try to fight it. So yeah. But I don't plan on making this even a little more romantic, there's enough romance stories out there already. Expect just about as much as you've already seen.**


	11. Telling the Team

**Shoo, angry pitchfork-torch-wielding-people. I have a good reason for not updating. It's called life.**

Raven took a deep breath.

She had to tell them.

It had been a long week at school, with Raven drawing as little attention to herself as possible, although that did not usually go so well. The principal had talked to her more than once, suggesting something was wrong with her. Raven put on her best mask, her best monotone, answered no to all the questions, and eventually he let her go, although he was still watching uneasily as she departed.

But she had to. The looks from the teachers were bad enough, the looks from the team were ten times worse.

She decided to gather only the main team. One thing Raven couldn't bring herself to do was call them anything but team, it was hardwired into her system, and besides, what else was she supposed to call them, main group of friends? They seemed to be much closer with the "Honoraries" in this universe, it was strange. She seemed to be best friends with Jinx, or rather, Malory, her last name had too many x's to pronounce. Not that she wasn't friends with her before, she was, just not that close. Raven found Jinx's apparent real name ironic, it meant 'bad luck' when translated literally. Not to mention her nickname "Mally" was only one letter off from Wally, or Kid Flash, in other words. Funny the way things worked out. Oh well. At least it wasn't "Jenny Hex" or something. That would just be strange.

But Raven was getting extremely off topic now, she was only going to gather the main team. She felt like even they barely understood her plight, being, in all senses, normal. Their reaction would be enough. Perhaps sometime she would tell the others, but not now.

So Raven called a meeting on Saturday, and hoped it would turn out for the best.

~*v{o}v*~

"I've got something to tell you." Raven took a deep breath and tried not to look at the four curious faces openly staring at her. "Or, show you, rather."

Raven had spent practically the whole morning showcasing her abilities, even going so far as to videotaping herself while in meditation. That showed that she rose a few inches off the ground in intense meditation. Otherwise, she could encase things as large as spoons in black energy and move them, get a faint emotional reading when touching someone, hear one or two more influential emotions when in deep meditation, and apparently she could still blow up light bulbs when feeling unleashed emotions. She could also levitate slightly when concentrating. The only power she seemed to have completely lost was her astral form.

For this, she decided that moving a spoon about would be the best demonstration of power. Raven willed herself to absolutely _not _look at them and concentrated solely on the spoon. Slowly...slowly...a black aura encased it, and it began, very hesitantly, to rise.

The gasps of astonishment completely ruined her focus. The spoon clattered to the ground.

**And _just _when I thought I was getting better about length...**

**I really am sorry about that, but I have no idea where to go after this. I know how the story will end, I just am having trouble getting there. *Sigh* I might just have to, unfortunately, skip right to the climax. Which I don't really want to do. Sorry again!**


	12. Epilogue

Alright then. I'm sorry, but I GIVE UP on this story. I cannot bring myself to write the last few chapters. The next chapter is a summary, it should explain everything. It doesn't really matter what you read first, so go ahead and read it if you want.

Five teens sat on the roof of the Titans' Tower, not Titans for the moment, just teenagers watching the setting sun. Suddenly Beast Boy asked, "Raven, can you prove it?" Raven raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Yes, I can, _Garfield_."

Everyone looked confused except Beast Boy, who was pale as you can be when you're green. "Good one, Raven!" Robin said, getting the joke and chuckling. Raven looked as innocent as possible. "What? I'm not done. Your eyes are blue."

There was a torrent of disbelief. "Really?" "He has eyes?" "They're not hypersensitive cat eyes Batman replaced to keep him from going blind?" Robin was blushing furiously.

There was a minute of silence. "What about Cyborg and I?" Starfire finally asking. Raven thought a moment before carefully replying, "Too sad." The silence was short and abrupt as sad expressions took over two teens' faces. Raven wished she'd never started the whole buisness.

The five teens sat on the roof long after the sun was gone from the sky.

"I was there." Rachel said positively. As proof, a photo was whipped out of an obscure pocket. Four rather unusual looking teenagers were captured. One green, one half metal, one flying, and one in a ridiculous outfit. A look of disbelief was shared by four out of five teenagers.

"Maybe she photoshopped it?" Gar said eventually. Rachel shook her head. "I didn't."

They believed her. Finally.

That night, ten teenagers with stories that were so very different, and yet somehow the same, stared at their ceilings and wondered... what would life be like? As a hero? As a normal person?

Except for two, who weren't wondering at all.


	13. Summary

You should go read the last chapter. Or don't. But at least be aware that it exists.

Okay, basically this was done off a wikipedia summary of the series and watching two episodes, back around chapter three. However, I can't bring myself to read this, so I have no idea what it says anymore. So that explains any suckishness.

How it happened: The Titans were fighting Warp, who had fixed his machine. He had, however, overlooked one fatal glitch, which ended up resulting in a little reality warping. Instead of sending people to different times, it instead sent Raven, who got caught in the blast, to an alternate reality. However, it only sent her mind. Her body remained in "reality", and the "Raven"from the alternate reality was sent to hers. It also created a strange pocket dimension so on all accounts, except the body-switching, it appeared nothing had happened at all to all parties witnessing the fight. In other words, the fight never happened in all practical senses. Warp was stuck in the city, but the reality warping caused him to believe he belonged there, though he still was a criminal.

Rachel: Rachel woke up in what we'll call the "S" reality-superpowers. (The other reality will be called "N" for normal.) After a brief breakdown, she managed to calm down enough to explain. The rest of the team believed her, having great experience in strange happenings, but Cyborg (he had been chosen by the rest of the team) informed her that she would have to put on a facade, siting Spider Man in some versions and what would happen if citizens found out he was an (almost) normal teenager. She accepted reluctantly, but had real trouble controlling her powers as she was not used to them. This eventually led her to accidentally realize that there was a piece missing from each Titans' memory, which she eventually managed to recover, allowing the team to track down Warp and the blueprints for a machine that didn't exist anymore. Cyborg then had enough information to reverse the effects of the reality warp. Rachel returned to her dimension a bit more subdued than she had been.

Raven: Raven woke up in the "N" reality where Dick was hosting a sleepover. Upon discovering she had no powers, and apparently no one else did either, she became extremely confused, eventually calming down. In this dimension, as less strange things happened, no one believed her and simply thought she was crazy. However, out of love for their friend, they refrained from sending her to a mental institution and let her continue high school, which all were enrolled in. Raven was powerless to change the situation and almost resigned herself to it after a while. Once she returned to her own dimension, she became a tiny bit more open to feeling.

"N" Reality Histories:

Rachel- Her mother, Angela, was part of a cult in her teenage years, worshiping the devil and some of his lesser demons. When performing a ceremony with the rest of her cult, the leader, Trigon, known only by his last name, approached her and raped her. She found out she was pregnant and almost aborted before she was found by a group of monks, calling themselves Azarathians after the leader Azar. She was taken into their care and the baby, who she called Rachel, was raised among the monks. However, eventually the Azarathians as well as Azar decided a baby with such an unholy origin could not stay, and Rachel was sent into the society with little or no way to survive. She was almost immediately picked up and put into an orphanage, being only 12, where she met Dick Grayson, who was visiting the orphanage he had stayed in briefly. They became fast friends, and though Dick wanted his foster father, Bruce, to adopt her, she would not hear of it. She valued her independence. However, upon reaching the age of fourteen, Bruce insisted, letting her rent a small apartment near the manor. Technically she is Bruce's ward, and stays with him often, but she truly lives in the house he bought her.

Dick- When he was only eight years old, Dick's parents were murdered by the criminal Zucco on their high wire act when the circus owner would not pay up. Bruce Wayne, a billionaire who had also seen his parents murdered before his eyes and happened to be watching, felt a strong connection with the boy and so immediately adopted him as his ward when the boy was orphaned. He has since lived with Bruce in his manor, visiting the orphanage he was in only briefly yearly to help. This is where he met Rachel. His other three best friends-Gar, Vic, and Kori-were met in school.

Gar- Gar caught a rare tropical disease when he was a young child in South Africa, and his parents, who were famous scientists, just barely managed to cure it. Soon afterward, they went on a boat ride to a big city for supplies and drowned when the boat malfunctioned, leaving Gar parentless. An African chief who had been friends with his parents gladly took him in, but he was kidnapped by cruel captors who forced him to use his small size to help them commit crimes. After being saved from these people, he was left under the care of Nicholas Galtry, a man who had been embezzling from his inheritance. Realizing that this would be exposed if the boy lived, Galtry plotted to kill the boy, but the various criminals he hired to do the job were stopped by policeman Rita Farr and Steve Dayton. They eventually exposed Galtry's embezzlement and adopted Gar, who now lives happily with them. He met the other four in school, and is the second newest member of the group.

Vic- Victor lived a relatively normal life with his scientist parents. They were especially interested in robotics. He went to school with Dick, Rachel, and, more recently, Gar and Kori. However, when he was driving home from school one day, shortly after getting his license, a car smashed him, moving too fast for him to get out of the way. If not for special implants given to him by his father, he almost certainly would have died. They caused him to go bald, though the implants were not visible. He had had a strained relationship with his father before, and this was the straw that broke the camel's back. He accused his father, who, truth be told, had not encouraged Vic's love of sports and had only wished him to be a scientist like himself, of finally succeeding in making him "just another experiment". It ruined his dreams of being a football player, as the implants gave him an unfair advantage. He moved out of his parent's house to live by himself. Since that incident, he has not talked to his parents at all.

Kori- Kori was the princess of a small war-torn country in the Middle East. The invading forces, the Gordanians, captured her and were going to take her to the Citadel, their capitol. Unfortunately for them, she escaped. They had already murdered her family except her older sister, who had strained relationships with Kori due to a disease in her youth that made Kori the first in line for the throne. She had actually betrayed the country by telling the Citadel ways to evade the army. Kori headed to the USA, hearing it was a safe haven. She happened to end up in New York. The government found out about her and became interested in her case, and to protect her from the Gordanians, she was given an apartment with the care of her "gnorf'ka", her word for guardian. She went to school, eventually joining the already well established group.


End file.
